1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a tambourine, more particularly to a tambourine in which the number of jingle units that are mounted thereon can be varied.
2. Description of The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional tambourine includes: a main frame (1); a predetermined number of jingle slots (2) formed in the main frame (1); a plurality of positioning hole units (3) formed through the main frame (1); a predetermined number of jingle units (4) respectively extending through the jingle slots (2), each of the jingle units (4) having an axial hole (4a) formed therethrough; and a plurality of positioning bars (5) respectively extending through the positioning hole units (3) of the main frame (1) and the axial holes (4a) of the jingle units (4) so as to retain the jingle units (4) on the main frame (1).
The drawback of the above-described conventional tambourine is that the number of jingle slots (2) are fixed. Thus, the number of jingle units (4) on the main frame (1) cannot be changed.
Another drawback of the conventional tambourine is that the positioning bars (5) are fitted tightly within the positioning hole units (3) of the main frame (1). Hence, it is inconvenient to replace a damaged jingle unit (4) with a new one.